


Quinton Bogo's Sexual Escapades

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Quinton Bogo is the 18-year old son of Chief Bogo, Zootopia's most prominent police chief and Gazelle, Zootopia's most prominent pop star sensation.  For the people of Zootopia, Quinton's future is bright whatever path he takes but for Quinton it's tough for him when everyone's expectations of him are very high.  Despite this, he has the love and support of his parents, his friends at school and at Zootopia Police Department.  Overall, Quinton's future is set but there's one issue:  Quinton is gay and has an incestuous relationship with his father, his mother knows that her son is gay but doesn't know that her husband is bisexual.  Will the incestuous relationship between father and son remain strong and secret or will they both come out to his mom at the possible risk of being disowned by her?





	1. Quinton's Reminiscing Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fan-fiction story!!!! All characters and credit belong to the teams of Disney and Pixar who created the 2016 film Zootopia save the characters that have been created for this fan-fiction story. The first and middle names of Chief Bogo is unknown but for this fan-fiction story the chief will be given both a first and middle name whereas Gazelle will be given a middle name along with the last name Bogo. Again, this is my first fan-fiction story. I hope everyone likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is told in a flashback through the perspective of Chief Bogo's son Quinton and his explanation of discovering his dad's sexual orientation along with his own.

Quinton's POV

My name is Quinton Macario Bogo, son of Chief Macao Solomon Bogo and Gazelle Angela Bogo. I'm eighteen years of age and I'm secretly gay while my father is secretly bisexual. The two of us are closer than ever in the same way my mom and I are close to each other.

 

You're probably wondering why we have an incestuous relationship and how it came to be? It happened one night ten years ago back when I was eight years old. My mom was on another tour with her dancers and record company while yours truly was staying with his old man.

 

I was sleeping soundly in my bedroom till I started to hear grunting and moaning noises in the room down the hallway which happens to be my dad's room that both my parents share on the nights she has to leave for a major tour, the same room of which I had a habit of sneaking into late at night whenever my dad was sleeping after a hard day of handing out assignments to the officers as well as dealing with paperwork and suck on my dad's moderately huge dick making him think he was being sucked off in a dream.

 

It was then I decided to investigate the noises that were coming from my dad's room, slowly tiptoeing towards his room very quietly while at the same time making sure that I wasn't being heard.

 

Carefully I opened the door and to my surprise I saw my dad engaging in intense sex with none other than Leodore Lionheart, Zootopia's recently reinstated mayor following the "Night Howler" case that had been cracked by Officer Judy Hopps, a carrot farmer girl from Bunnyburrow fresh out of Zootopia Police Academy who'd been assigned to the Zootopia Police Department and Nick Wilde; a con artist fox who eventually became the latest officer at ZPD.

 

That was when I discovered that my papa, Macao Solomon Bogo was bisexual. At first I was shocked because I never would have figured that my dad was bisexual given the fact that my dad had a smoking hot body and that a lot the guys wanted to be my papa's main squeeze even the girls; especially those who were at the academy with my dad. I mean I've known for the longest that he loved my mom but we never knew that he also liked guys, particularly Mayor Lionheart since they were at the academy together nor did the fact that both my parents knew that I myself was gay.

 

Then again, they probably knew but didn't approach me about it. Of course, I then must've recognized that I was gay given the fact that a lot of the boys at my school were checking me out. Some of them were extremely friendly while some offered to do me favors for me in exchange for a blowjob. Whatever the reason or circumstance for me being gay, I was eight years of age at the time. Anywho, back to what I was saying before. I saw my dad engaging in intense sex with Leodore Lionheart and at the moment I immediately became aroused sexually. Of course I didn't want to risk being seen by dad who was having sex with Lionheart so I carefully opened the door a little more and quietly crept into my dad's closet (since it was bigger than the closet in my room) and continued to watch my dad's sexual escapade with Leodore.

 

As I was watching from from the shadows in dad's closet, I started hearing dialogue in between the moaning and groaning coming from both Leodore and my dad. "Wow Macao, I never figured you had that kind of endurance for anything let alone sex; even during our days in the academy when we were cadets," said Leodore. My dad replied, "I've always had a strong level of endurance Leo, you only had seen a taste of it back when we were going through the obstacle course among other training courses designed to push us to our limits."

 

Then my dad said, "Now then, shall we continue with our sexual escapade; I'm still horny as all get up and go!!!!!" "Yes indeed, but that kid of yours is in the next room sleep. "Aren't you worried that he might be woken up from our noise making?," said Leodore. "You don't have to worry about Quinton being awake. That kid'll sleep through anything," said my dad. Leodore replied, "Alright then, let's wrap up our escapade so we can call it a night since I have to get home before my cub sends me a late night text to my phone."

 

My dad nodded and they both resumed their sensational escapade unaware that I was in the closet watching them passionately kiss each other as they were sexually pounding each other. Meanwhile as I was viewing them, I became more aroused to the point that my meat was expanding and that my family jewels were starting to get hard. As Leodore was sucking on my dad's neck causing him to moan, my arousal prompted me to stroke my member in a slow, steady pattern resulting in me quietly moaning.

 

Leodore continued kissing my dad's body until he started to suck my dad's dick hard eliciting loud moans and groans and getting me more aroused as I was stroking my penis. Leodore continued sucking on my dad's dick causing my dad to moan and groan even louder especially after he stuck his dick inside my dad escalating my arousal pleasure. He continued pound my dad's anal rectum while at the same time hitting his prostrate continuously thus intensifying our levels of ecstasy.

 

Simultaneously, the three of us were reaching our climax which meant that we were about to cum together. Slowly, our breathing patterns began to become erratic and intense signifying that the three of us getting close. As we were nearing our simultaneous climax, dad's eyes and mine were slowly rolling in the back of our heads along with Leodore.

 

Before the panting became intensely rough, Leodore said to my dad, "Ready to cum Macao!!!!" My dad replied with his voice sounding rough, "Will you just fuck me into oblivion Leo? I'm close as it is." Leodore said, "Alright then love, here we go." Leodore began to rapidly pound dad's prostrate causing him to buck his hips and moan hard and loud while at the same time I was rapidly pumping my dick and moaning along with dad and Leodore.

 

Suddenly without even realizing it the three of us had reached our climax and all it took was one final simultaneous thrust. Through said thrust the three of us screamed as we came together. We were panting as we rode out the simultaneous orgasm but my dad's scream was louder than mine's or Leodore's so dad didn't hear me. As our breathing slowed down I had just realized that I had cummed in my boxers while I was wearing my PJs.

 

While Leodore was lying on top of my dad, I carefully crept out of my dad's closet and out of his room whilst quietly pulling the door up behind me and snuck down the hallway back to my bedroom to quickly change my undergarments, slip on a clean pair of PJs and climb back into bed. Meanwhile back in my dad's room Leodore said to my dad whilst still on top of him, "So, how was that Macao?" My dad answered, "Fierce but exciting as I remembered. Leodore Lionheart, you still got it." "So do you Macao Bogo, so do you," said Leodore. "You should probably check on your kid while I get dressed since it is time for me to go." "Fair enough Leo love," said my dad.

 

My dad came to my room and peeked in on me while Leodore was getting dressed. He crept to my bed, rubbed my head gently so I wouldn't wake and kissed me affectionately on the lips and whispered in my ear saying, "You're my little cub Quinton, Papa Bull loves very much." He then affectionately licked my ear before kissing me on the lips again. As he was tiptoeing out my room he discovered that I had changed my undergarments and PJs but thought nothing off it. Dad walked to the living room and saw that Leodore was waiting patiently for him.

 

"What a night, wouldn't you agree," said Leodore. "Yes indeed it was love," Dad replied. Leodore then said, "You know, Quinn's a real smart kid; he's going to catch on that we had an intense escapade while he was sleeping if he hasn't already." "And chances are, he probably snuck into the room and watched us while at the same time pleasuring himself; I think the sooner you two talk about it the better." "Perhaps, but he knows how to keep it to himself," Dad said. Leodore smiles before saying, "And with that I'll say goodnight honey." "Safe trip home Leo," said Dad.

 

They kissed each other one last time before Leodore walked out the door and headed home. Dad had locked the door and headed back to his room to rest for the remainder of the night. As he walked in his room the scent of sex and semen hung heavy in the air then he noticed a couple of drops fresh semen in the closet and that was when he put two and two together.

 

He chuckled to himself knowing Leodore's words were right on the mark. "That naughty boy," Dad replied.  He would talk to Quinton about it tomorrow but for now, he'd sleep on it having enjoyed the passionate sex with Leodore and the affectionate afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter took time to write. Please like, review and comment.


	2. Papa Bogo Initiates Quinton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having learned that his son Quinton was spying on him and Leodore Lionheart while pleasuring himself as he watched them from the closet engaging in intense heated sex last night, Chief Bogo decides to talk to his son about what transpired whilst at the same time devising a way to initiate Quinton into his secret sexual lifestyle and spark an incestuous relationship in the hopes of further strengthening the bond that they've had since the moment his son came into the world. However the chief was going to do it, he needed to do in the traditional initiation style with a few twists of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Two of the story involving Chief Bogo, his son Quinton, Leodore Lionheart, etc. Side note: the flashback story is wrapped up from the Chief's perspective including his son's initiation into his secret sexual lifestyle resulting in an incestuous relationship between them and further strengthening their bond. Thank you.

Chief Bogo's POV

After last night, I never would've figured that my son would be like his old man. Then again, I've always been good at reading my cub's body language given that there've been moments when he thought he was slicker than his old man.

He might be able to fool certain people but when it comes to his daddy as the saying goes, "You can't slick a can of oil." So, it meant that I was going to have bring my boy in on the action which meant that he needed to be initiated, of course I would have to discipline him briefly.  Without even knowing it, a voice breaks my train of thought and I see my son walk into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," said Quinton. "Morning scout," I replied. "How'd you sleep?" "I slept okay," Quinton replied. "How about you pop? You slept well?" I subtly replied, "I slept real good last night." Quinton said, "That's no surprise, considering that my papa's the toughest police chief in all of Zootopia.  "You're right about that kiddo," I say to him.  "But I also know if something's out of place and isn't where it should be, or a certain someone."  "I don't know what you could be implying there daddy?" said Quinton feeling confused. 

 

I tell him whilst giving him a subtly sly smirk, "What I'm implying is that someone was spying on me and Leo the other night and saw something that he wasn't ready to know about while at the same time revealing something about himself."  "Anyone we both know, hmm?"  Quinton was sweating bullets like crazy knowing that he'd been busted.  Rather than drag it out with deception knowing he'd be caught, he came clean.

 

"Okay daddy you got me," said Quinton.  "But I gotta know, how'd you even know I was spying on you and Leodore engaging in intense sexual intercourse?"  "I didn't even make any noise plus any noise that I would've made was drowned out by the screams you and Leo made after you both reached your climax."

I literally laid it on Quinton hard but subtle, "I had noticed that the door to my room had been opened a little more while Leo and I were caught up in passionate heat and then it had been closed just after we reached our climax even though I thought nothing of it.  Afterwards, I had came into your room to check in on you and saw you were sound asleep. 

As I was walking out I noticed that you have changed your undergarments and PJ's and afterwards I discovered drops of semen in the closet right after I had locked the door after Leo had left.  Long story short kiddo, you maybe slick but you can't slick a can of oil."

 

Looking surprisingly sheepish Quinton hung his head and said, "I'm in for it big time aren't I daddy?" "No doubt you are little mister," I told him.  "Which means only one thing to do." Quinton inquired whilst lifting his head up, "What's that Papa?" "It's time that I initiate you into the secret sex lifestyle," I told him.  "Of course, a little discipline needs to be administered first."  Quinton said slightly trembling, "D-D-D-Discipline???" I said, "Yep, you eavesdropped on our sexual escapade last night so you realize what that means don't you." 

 

"Yes daddy," said Quinton with a hint of fear in his voice.  I then said, "That's right, PJs and Boxers off; on the couch on your hands and knees."  "But daddy," Quinton replied.  "Do as you're told young man," I told him.  Quinton gulped and said, "Yes daddy."  As Quinton took off his pajamas and boxers before making his way to the couch, I removed my pj bottoms and boxers as well (since they were the only things I slept in last night) and made my way to the couch but not before applying a little bit of lubricant to my dick to make it easier from when began his initiation after administering his punishment (of course he didn't know that I'd be secretly initiating him utilizing pain and pleasure).

 

I viewed my cub's beautiful bare bottom, cracked my knuckles and said, "You ready boy?"  Quinton said while bracing himself, "Yes daddy, I'm ready."  Quinton braced himself as I rose my hand high and proceeded to tanning his bottom.  With each slap to his bottom, Quinton began to quiver and cry while saying, "Ouch daddy stop, that hurts."  "Hey, hey, no whining Quinton," I told him in a authoritative voice while still tanning his bottom.  "Take your punishment like a man."  Quinton replied, "Yesss daddy."  Though he stopped crying, Quinton was still quivering and trembling from every slap to his rear that I administered but he was hanging in there.  It was harsh but I had to teach him a lesson.

 

While I was still administering punishment I said to him, "Mmmhmm, that's right kiddo; take the punishment."  "Good boys always mind their daddies and do as they're told, right."  Quinton said, "Yes daddy."  "Good boys always mind their daddies."  After I had administered his punishment I motioned him to move his legs further apart and he did just that.  I lubricated his anal rectum and re-lubricated my dick so it would be easier to insert myself into him.  But before I did that, I ordered him to open his mouth permitting me to insert my dick and commanding him to suck on it.  Vibrations of ecstasy rippled through my body and his as I was deep-throating him and running my fingers through his hair.  While I was deep-throating him I was saying, "Mmmm, that's right boy; suck on your papa's cock and taste that lubricant."  "That's it kiddo, just take it all in; oh yeah, mmmmm."  "Good boys always mind their daddies and do as they're told."  Once that was done I removed my dick from his mouth then kissed him on the cheek and told him to brace himself.

 

Carefully I inserted myself inside him taking care not to hurt him more since he was still a kid.  Once I was fully in him I began to slowly thrust back and forth hitting his prostate while eliciting soft moans and groans from him.  "You enjoying this Quinn," I asked him while I was riding him and caressing his body with my hands  "Yeah daddy, this feels real good," Quinton told me.  "Can you pick up the speed a bit please? I want to be able to enjoy this."  I was shocked to find that my son was loving this prompting me to turn up the speed and really implementing full-scale pleasure.

 

As I continued to hit his prostate, he was moaning and groaning more intensely letting me know that we both were getting close.  "Daddy, I feel we're getting close to our climax," said Quinton.  "Can you wrap it up please? I feel that we're both going to explode."  "Same here, alright kid brace yourself; gonna take it to the Max," I said.  Quinton replied, "Amp it up daddy."  As I continue to speed up the thrusting of his prostate, I took the liberty of caressing his body and toying with his nipples with one hand while caressing his berries hanging low circular motion-wise before pumping his dick rapidly with the other hand eliciting more moaning and panting from him.

 

The more I thrusted my kid's prostate , the more moaning he elicited whilst bucking his hips at the same time making it possible for us both to reach our incestuous climax.  "Alright kiddo, three more thrusts and it's finished," I told him.  "You ready?" "Do it papa, bring it home," Quinton insisted.  And before you could say "3, 2, 1....Boom goes the dynamite," we both groaned having came at the same time; me shooting my load inside my boy and my boy shooting his load on the couch and living room floor resulting in the both of us being spent for that morning.  We decided to just collapse on the floor together for an afterglow cuddle.

 

We kissed each other as we were breathing heavy from our morning escapade (after I had to punish him for his eavesdropping last night).  I asked him, "So, how was it considering this to be your first time?" "That was pure erotica," said Quinton in between our kissing and cuddling.  "But daddy, it would've been better without you having to spank me."  "Sorry if I was rough kiddo but I had to punish you for last night's eavesdropping," I told him.  "Although, I think it worked out both ways in our favor."

 

"What do you mean daddy?" asked Quinton.  I replied, "Well, through the brief authoritative punishment and our intense morning escapade; I was able to initiate you using pain and pleasure."  Quinton gut-punched me before saying, "Shame on you daddy, shame on you."  "Just what were you thinking?" "I had to be sure that you had the same level of endurance as your old man," I told him.   "In fact, your grandfather Natsulani used the same method to initiate me."  "No way, grandpa did the same thing to you," said Quinton.  "Yes, just as his father before and so forth," I told Quinton.   "Does Grandma Cora know about it?" asked Quinton.  "Surprisingly no, she remains blissfully unaware," I replied.  "It's a secret tradition that's been passed down through the generations of men in our family."

 

"Plus, it kinda gave me a chance to see how well you could withstand the spanking I was administering and feel if you could handle the thrusts I was giving."  "Daddy, you could've picked another way to do this," said Quinton.  I said to Quinton, "I know scout, I know."  "However, given the magnitude of the initiation that had been performed by yours truly; I had to go the traditional route whilst implementing a few twists of my own."  "On a lighter note, have you learned your lesson?" I asked him.  Quinton said, "Yes Papa Bull."

"Then it's my pleasure and privilege to say that you've officially been initiated," I said to Quinton.  I pulled my cub into a loving hug and kissed him affectionately.  "Looks like there's going to be a lot private lessons between you and me huh daddy," Quinton replied.  "Indeed kiddo, hope you're ready for them," I told him.  He nodded telling me that he was ready for them.

"Daddy, can we stay like this for the rest of the day please," Quinton asked me.  I replied, "I don't see why not kiddo."  "Although I can't help but wonder if you're only wanting to do this because you don't want to go to school today."  Quinton admonished me, "Daddy, even if I wanted to go to school today; school's still closed because of the water pipe bursts."  "Have you forgot about that?" I said to Quinton looking silly, "Sorry scout, my mind was elsewhere."  "I would've thought that school would open back up after the pipes were fixed." 

 

"No, it's going to take the whole two weeks for the maintenance guys to replace the pipeline throughout the entire school," said Quinton while he was caressing my berries and stroking my meat.  "So, we pretty much have two whole weeks to do whatever."  "And I've got a pretty good idea about what you're wanting," I inquired.  "Question is, are you ready for the next round?" "Come on daddy, bring it," Quinton replied.  I warned him, "Just so you know son, once our current relationship becomes incestuous; we might not be able to go back."  Quinton said with pride in his heart, "That's never stopped us before."  "Let them look down with jealousy, they'll spew things to hide the fact that they'll never have a bond as powerful as ours."  "And you know what?"  "What sport?" I ask him.

"If our relationship does end up becoming incestuous further strengthening the bond between us, I couldn't care less," Quinton says to me with love.  "I love you, my Papa Bull."  "And I love you, my little cub," I said to Quinton with newfound hope.  And with nothing more to say, my little scout and I engaged in another round of intense passionate sex and this time we went for the full monty.  My kid was right, no matter what happened; our incestuous relationship would stand anything because our bond was strong and powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!!!!! It took me a good long while to write this chapter whilst fine-tuning along the way. I'm planning to write Chapter 3 and I'm trying to decide how to do it. Let me know if you have any ideas. Aside from that, please read and review the chapter. Leave kudos and comment on the chapter. But please be courteous!!!!!!


	3. Gideon Grey's Red Light Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon Grey's come all the way to Zootopia from Bunnyburrow for a two-week visit. Judy assumes that Gideon is here to spend time with her, Nick and the rest of the gang but Nick being a former con artist knows Gideon's ulterior motive: He knows that Gideon is here to spend the two weeks with Chief Bogo and Quinton. Nick knows that the chief and his kid are both gay mostly because Nick and Gideon are bisexual like the chief. When Nick drops the hint that he knows about Quinton's incestuous relationship with his dad and that he wants to get in on the fun. Quinton is all too eager for Nick to get in on the fun with him and his papa, providing that both Nick and Gideon can pass a little test Quinn's got setup for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon Grey is a baker in Bunnyburrow and he's Nick Wilde's baby brother in this story, Nick's 30 years of age along with Judy while Gideon's around the same age as Quinton (which happens to be 29). Side note: This chapter is going to flip back and forth from Gideon's point of view to Quinton's point of view, right up to Nick's point of view and back.

Gideon's POV

For weeks I've been counting down the days for when I would leave for Zootopia to see my friend Judy, my big brother Nick and the rest of the gang; that's including the entire Zootopia Police Department along with Chief Bogo and his son Quinton (those two are the real reason I wanted to come for two weeks but my brother doesn't know that). 

 

I've set aside what I'm packing (change of clothes, deodorant and other toiletries) including my favorite toothpaste and toothbrush, body wash and 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner and a few other items necessary for a night-time escapade with a police chief and his kid who are extremely incestuous with each other if not those who like getting frisky.

 

As I finished packing what I was taking with me for the next two weeks if not longer should certain people convince me to stay longer, my cellphone started going off.  I looked and saw that it was my big brother Nick calling me.  "Hello," I say.  Nick replies, "Hey there lil' bro."  "What time your train leaves?" I tell him, "10:22pm tonight, I got a Red-Eye express so I'll be in Zootopia by 10:21am tomorrow morning."  "I'm just so excited to be coming."  "Wow, that's amazing Gid; although I can't help but wonder the real reason you're coming to visit," instigated Nick.

 

"Come on Nick, I'm just coming to visit you, Judy and everyone at ZPD; no more no less," I told him.  "You might fool a couple of people but you can't fool me lil' brother," Nick told me.  "I know there's an ulterior motive behind your two-week visit to Zootopia."  "Spill it baby brother."  "Alright, alright you got me Nick," said Gideon.  "Real reason is that Chief Bogo's son Quinton heard from Judy that I had two weeks of vacation time and asked me if I wanted to spend it with him and his dad."  "Plus, Quinton figured I might be more comfortable at their place since it's right between your place and the ZPD; both in walking distance of each other so to speak."  "More so, the chief and his kid live in a penthouse apartment complex making it all the more convenient."

 

"No argument there baby brother, no argument there," Nick replied.  "Just let me know the minute you arrive at Zootopia station so I can have transportation provided for you and I might even be there to greet you myself."  "Oh, and give my best to Judy's family especially your business partner who likes to check you out every chance he can."  "Will do big bro, see you tomorrow," I said before ending the conversation on my cellphone. 

 

How my brother could've known that my business partner was secretly promiscuous? I have yet to ask him.  With that said and done, there was nothing left to do but finish packing, set my alarm for 9:30 pm and get some rest.  As I was sleeping I dreamed that I was engaged in a heated threesome with Chief Bogo and his kid Quinton.  Chief Bogo was bare-backing me while Quinton was deep-throating me, both of them making sure that I was receiving pleasure from both ends.  They also had me riding their dicks in turns determined to ensure that their seed was swimming inside me right after they both fingered my anus probing my prostate intensifying the pleasure resulting in me cumming unexpectedly.

 

As I was jizzing, both Chief Bogo and Quinton came all over me thus covering me in their spunk resulting in an afterglow that was just beautiful.  Just as the two were about to kiss me, my alarm went off ending the dream before it could be complete.  As I woke up I felt something out of the ordinary, I ran my right paw over the crotch area of my pants and felt something sticky and wet.  I looked down and saw that I had ejaculated in my pants which meant that my dream would result in a possible reality of it being played out like it did in my dream. 

 

"Whoa, that must've been some wet and wild dream I had,"  I said.  "Judging by the intensity of the dream I had it must've been real intense."  "Well, better hit the showers and get myself together so I don't miss my train."  The moment I played a song on my phone and hit the showers and started cleaning myself up, I started imagining that the chief and his kid were in the shower with me making certain I was thoroughly clean before they commenced to giving me more pleasure like before in my dream.  I was thinking, "Man, I've got to be dreaming again except I'm in the shower."

 

The moment I felt my boner throbbing in the shower I realized that I was fantasizing yet again only it was happening while I'm in the shower cleaning myself up.  Again I was thinking, "This dream has to be made a reality while I'm in Zootopia before it's too late."  Having made up my mind, I dried myself off after being in the shower and got dressed so I could leave my loft above my bakery and make my way for the train station since I already had a ride waiting for me out front.  To my surprise it was none other than Judy's dad Stu who was waiting for me out front.

 

"Stu, what brings you out here at this late hour," I asked him.  Stu told me, "Let's just say that word has it that you're spending two weeks in Zootopia with Chief Bogo and his son Quinton."  "It's true Stu," I confirmed.  "But how did you know about that?"  Stu revealed the reason to me, "The thing is Quinton had asked me if I was up for coming to Zootopia along with you and I told him that I was up for spending two weeks in Zootopia staying with the Chief especially if meant spending it with you and him."  "You sure you want to do that, I mean you do have a farm as well as a vendor booth to run," I inquired.  Stu said to me, "Gideon honey, don't worry about it; I talked with Bonnie and she said she could hold everything down for two weeks or more if we opted to hang around Zootopia a little longer."  "Plus, I've already


End file.
